The Beauty, the Splendor, the Wonder of My Hair
by musicalsarelife
Summary: Kurt prepares for Blaine to pick him up for their four month anniversary.  People make it a little difficult.  Title from the song "Hair" from the musical of the same name.


"The Beauty, the Splendor, the Wonder of My Hair"

or "The Three Times Someone Messed Up Kurt's Hair, and the One Time He Didn't Mind"

Kurt gave his hair one last shot of hairspray. He stood up, checking himself in the mirror, before he waltzed out his bedroom door. He walked down the hall, confident that his outfit would please Blaine on their dinner date.

"Hey, Dad." Kurt smiled at his father, who had been kind enough to let him get out of Friday dinner, so he and Blaine could celebrate their four-month anniversary together.

"Hey, kiddo, have a good night." Burt spoke nonchalantly, as he passed Kurt, reaching out to ruffle his son's hair.

As soon as Burt's hand touched his head, Kurt froze. "Dad," he moaned.

"What?"

"It took me half an hour to do my hair!"

"Oh, sorry." Burt shrugged, looking at Kurt and seeing no real damage to the boy's hair. "It didn't look like you did anything to it."

"Dad, that's the point. It's supposed to _look_ effortless, but that takes work."

"Okay…"

"Ugh, it's fine. I have time." Kurt groaned and reentered his room.

* * *

><p>Another half hour later, Kurt stood up again. He smiled at himself in the mirror. He had done a wonderful job of covering up the hickey Blaine had left on his neck, just above the reach of his collar. Usually they tried to be discreet with the love bites, but they had gotten a little caught up in the moment, and he had forgotten to aim. Scarves would be a little conspicuous during summer. Fortunately, Kurt had a firm grasp of how to use cover-up.<p>

And, his hair was back in place.

He practically skipped down the hall and the stairs. He went into the kitchen to get a glass of water before Blaine arrived.

"Oh, sweetheart, you look lovely."

Kurt smiled at his step-mother. "Thank you." He bowed his head to the compliment and walked over to the counter. "Looks like it's going to be a great dinner."

"Yes, I'm trying a new recipe. We'll miss you, but I hope you have a good time."

Kurt turned to her.

"Oh, honey." Carole cooed. She reached out, and Kurt tensed, as Carole ran her fingers through his carefully constructed coiffure.

Carole frowned. "Is something wrong, dear?"

"No-I…no, I just need to do something before Blaine gets here." He sprinted back up the stairs.

* * *

><p>After retouching his hairdo for the third time, Kurt stood slowly. He glanced one last time in the mirror. He took a deep breath. As he exited his room, he surveyed the house from the of the stairs.<p>

Carole was still in the kitchen, and he didn't need to go back in.

Dad was safely ensconced in his recliner and unlikely to get up.

Tentatively, he descended the steps and called, "I'm waiting for Blaine in the hallway."

"Have fun, honey!"

"Thanks, Carole." Kurt called back to the kitchen.

"Make sure you're home before midnight."

"Yes, Dad." Kurt rolled his eyes slightly. but felt a warmth in his chest.

He sighed in relief as he reached the hall. He composed himself, as he knew he would be grinning like a schoolgirl, as soon as the doorbell rang.

"Hey, dude!" Suddenly, the front door was flung open and Finn bounded down the hall, wrapping his arms around Kurt, and resting his chin on his brother's head.

"FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON!" Kurt shrieked, pushing Finn away from him.

As Kurt stomped away, Finn asked, "What? What did I do?"

"THE HAIR!"

Finn still looked lost, as Kurt fumed and ascended.

* * *

><p>When Kurt came back down the steps, he glared at Finn, who put his hands up to appease him, and Kurt walked quickly past his father and Carole, or anything that could possible mess him up.<p>

The doorbell, rang and all anger at the hair gods left his body.

* * *

><p>He opened the door to his grinning boyfriend. "Hey, baby!" Blaine greeted, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his lips.<p>

"Happy anniversary." Kurt mumbled against his lips.

"Happy anniversary, love."

They continued kissing, until they heard Burt clear his throat behind them. Sheepishly, they pulled away and averted their eyes.

Burt walked forward and pulled Kurt into a hug, carefully avoiding the boy's hair. "Have a good time," which caused Kurt's breath to hitch slightly. Burt then pulled away and clapped Blaine on the shoulder, "I'll be waiting up for him, so you better get him home on time."

"Yes, sir."

Kurt and Blaine walked out holding hands. Blaine opened the passenger door of his car for Kurt, and Kurt was proud that his hair had made it safely out of the house.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, they are in the back of Blaine's car, pressed against each other. Blaine is working hard at leaving another hickey, right under Kurt's jaw, when his hand moves from Kurt's shoulder to the back of his neck, and then slips up the back of Kurt's head, gripping his hair.<p>

"Shit!" Blaine springs back, looking guilty. "Sorry, I know you don't like people messing up your hair…I kind of got a little caught up, and I-"

Kurt silences Blaine quickly, leaning back in for a kiss. He gently pushes Blaine back, so he is lying down on the seat, and he moves to straddle Blaine's hips.

Slowly, he leans forward, so his lips are a hair's breadth away from Blaine's. "Really," he places a kiss on Blaine's lips; "I" he kisses him again; "couldn't" he let this kiss linger a little longer' "care" a quick chaste peck that causes Blaine to try to chase him, but Kurt presses him back with a hand on his shoulder; "less," and he leans down again. Blaine all but growls into Kurt's mouth, running his fingers through Kurt's hair, and using his grip on it to pull Kurt closer to him, so he can slide his hands up the back Kurt's shirt and kiss him a lot more thoroughly.


End file.
